HAPPY NEW YEAR!
by Cady James
Summary: The SVU team gets roped into playing security for New Years in Times Square. And, David has a surprise for Olivia.


Title: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Author: Cady James.

Rating: TEEN.

Chapters: 1.

Categories: Holiday, Romance.

Pairing: Olivia Benson and David Haden.

Characters: Olivia Benson, David Haden, Don Cragen, Odafin Tutuola, Nick Amaro, Amanda Rollins, John Munch.

Summary: The SVU team gets roped into playing security for New Years in Times Square. And, David has a surprise for Olivia.

Author Notes: Had this in my head awhile back, but it had quickly left. Was reading a New Years fanfic with Elliot/Olivia and remembered my thing. Disclaimer: _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_ doesn't belong to me; neither do the characters. They belong to NBCUniversal and Dick Wolf, and one of the most amazing casts ever assembled on television.

SVUSVUSVU

It was New Years Eve and everyone was counting down the last moments of 2012, and waiting for 2013 to start… hoping it would bring happiness and joy, and lots of great things. And, in celebrating the end of the year, there were loads of parties being held. In New York City, the go-to celebration was in Times Square where the giant LED ball would drop and usher in the new year at midnight.

With millions of people attending this particular celebration, the NYPD was at its busiest. They had to keep track of people getting too drunk and doing stupid stuff, car accidents, domestic disturbances of various degrees… the usual; and then there was the officers assigned for security at Times Square, keeping the public in check and making sure things didn't get out of hand.

The NYPD police chief decided, this year, he would get more officers and detectives out and acting as security for the event; officers and detectives from various departments to deal with certain issues that may arise during the festivities.

And, that's how the Special Victims Unit got involved in playing security officers for the night. Amanda was assigned to West 43rd and 7th outside the Starbucks; Fin was placed at Casa do Brasil right in front of where the ball would drop, Nick was assigned to West 43rd and 7th, outside Ego Pub Crawl, and Olivia was placed at the Toys R Us and 43rd and Broadway.

While initially reluctant about playing security guard on a holiday, the detectives decided it would great – they'd actually be able to watch the ball drop in person… None of them had ever actually seen in happen live, only via television.

Munch and Cragen were assigned to a mobile command center, the large RV they used for emergency situations, parked on Broadway, three buildings down from where the ball was dropping. They, along with a few other captains, worked together to manage the different security points… and every other officer within the crowds.

It was already after 11:00 PM and the ball would be dropping soon. The officers had arrested some people for random petty misdemeanors of getting too wild or trying to start a riot, but it was mostly under control.

Because of their posts, Amanda, Fin, and Nick were able to dine out warm coffee and hot cocoa and hot snack foods. They were even kind enough to deliver Olivia some hot beverages and food as she stood near the Toys R Us entrance, trying to stay as warm as possible, while still being alert.

Around 11:30 PM, Olivia was standing there, her body nearly frozen and in desperate need of another hot beverage. Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder, and she spun around to see David Haden standing there, bundled up and looking rather cozy… and holding what looked to be a hot beverage in his hand.

She couldn't keep her eyes off the cup. "Please, say that is for me?"

"It is. I decided to come witness the ball dropping and stopped at Starbucks. Ran into Detective Rollins over there and she explained that you guys were helping out with security. She told me where everyone was stationed, so…," he handed the cup to her. "I thought you'd like this."

Liv snatched the cup and took a slow and savoring sip of the hot liquid. "Thank you so much! What are you doing here?"

David looked at her like she had lost her mind. He waved his arm up at the ball and the crowd of noisy people. "It's New Years… I'm here every year. I've been attending the ball drop since I was a kid. I was hanging around, just enjoying the event and when I found out you were here…"

Olivia moved to cover up the microphone that was hooked onto the collar of her coat. "David, I'm working and Munch and Cragen are listening in. Watch what you say."

David noticed her holding her microphone and the coiled part of the earwig wire peeking out from under her hair and black hat. "Why should I? I'd much rather spend New Years with you than alone." He took her ice cold hand from her collar and held it between his two warm hands. "This is going to be the start of the new year, Liv. Who else would I want to spend it with?"

Olivia got nervous. She knew that Munch and Cragen could hear what David was saying, and she wondered about whom else was listening in. "David…"

"I've missed you, a lot, Liv. I never wanted to break up with you, you know that. We're not a conflict anymore. I don't care if they hear this…," David explained and moved closer to her and spoke into her collar. "Olivia and I dated each other for a couple months a year ago, and I fell in love her then. We broke up when I Cutter named me as bureau chief of Conviction Integrity. I still love her and I want to be with her… is that all right with you guys?"

Liv felt warm inside as David spoke to her friends and boss. She was about to respond when Cragen's voice came into the ear wig.

"_Tell David we're okay with it… as long as he doesn't hurt you,"_ he told her.

She smiled and looked at David, but spoke into the collar, "I'll tell him. Thanks, guys."

"What did they say?" David asked.

"They're okay with it, just as long as you don't hurt me."

"I don't plan on it," he replied to both her and to anyone listening.

It was already less than a minute before midnight and people were starting to slowly countdown…

"So, come here…," David urged her closer and waited… Both of them counted down the last ten seconds and David moved to stand behind her, with his arms wrapped around her body, and they watched the giant ball make its final last feet until it hit bottom…

As midnight it and it officially became 2013, everyone in the crowd started screaming and cheering in the new year. Couples kissed and embraced, friends hugged and there was general happiness all around. Even the police officers, securing the area, couldn't help but hug each other, pat each other on the back, and get out there phones to text or call their loved ones. Some officers had brought their loved ones to the celebration and were celebrating the start of the new year. Olivia was half-expecting to turn around and kiss David, but she got a surprise when she glanced down from the ball and the crowd and noticed David was holding something in front of her…

It was a black velvet ring box with a beautiful ring nestled inside. It was a gold band with a regular square-cut diamond and brown pear-cut diamond setting.

Olivia angled her head to look at him. "David?"

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Her breath caught in her throat and she glanced from his face to the ring. "Where… when did you get this? You didn't even know I was here?"

"I ran into Rollins a few hours ago; that's when I found out you were here. Then, I wondered how to approach you and realized I wanted to be with you... for the rest of my life, Liv. I went and bought this for you; it was the perfect ring. The diamonds are classy and a little flashy, just like you, and they twinkle like stars… just like you. The other diamonds are chocolate diamonds; I thought it was fitting since your hair is a nice chocolate brown, and your eyes remind me of warm, gooey, milk chocolate," he explained and pressed a kiss to her temple. "It's the perfect ring for you, and I want you to wear it and say yes… will you?"

Olivia Benson hated showing her emotions in public, but she was practically sobbing after everything David had said. She was completely in love with this man and was so ready to be his wife. A future with someone, who loved her and would be there every time she came home at night, was something she had longed to have for so long.

"Yes, I'll marry you, David," Liv finally answered and nearly lost it as he removed the ring from the box, took off her glove and slid the piece of jewelry onto her finger. Her fingers were becoming frozen, but she honestly didn't care.

After placing the ring on Liv's ringer finger, David turned her around to face him. "I love you, Olivia, and I want us to be together forever…I know it sounds cheesy, but it's the truth." He leaned in and placed a slow and romantic kiss on her lips.

That was it. She was in love with this man and no longer cared what anyone thought… Olivia knew that Cragen and Munch were still probably listening, but she didn't care anymore. This man was the love of her life and there wasn't anything anyone could do to stop them from being together this time.

"_Happy New Year, Olivia! Congratulations,"_ Cragen stated through the earwig, Munch, Nick, Amanda, and Fin following.

Both Olivia and David heard them and separated to laugh and David moved his mouth to Olivia's collar. "Happy New Year to you guys, too… and thank you," he glanced lovingly into Liv's eyes, "…from both of us."

"Now, stop listening in on this moment," Olivia followed up before removing her earwig and the microphone. She pulled David in for a kiss designed to chase all the winter chills away.

**AUTHOR NOTES: I KNOW IT KIND OF SUCKS AT TIMES AND IT'S A LITTLE CHEESY, BUT MY CREATIVE SPARK IS GOING IN AND OUT. OH, WELL…**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR AND WELCOME TO 2013!**


End file.
